universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Egyptian (Age of Mythology)
This is a profile for the Egyptians from Age of Mythology. Summery The Egyptians are an ancient civilization and likely one of the first ever civilizations that Mankind has ever seen, They have created massive structures all in the favor of their Gods, they have formed their kingdoms all along the banks of the River Nile. Military Structure |-|Military structure= Leaders/Main Heroes * Amanra * Kemsyt * Theris * Setna * Son of Osiris Other Heroes * Pharaohs * Priests Other *Titan: Ra-Horakhty Military Units Infantry * Spearmen * Axemen * Slingers * Mercenary Cavalry * Mercenary Cavalry * Camelry * Chariots Elite * War Elephant Monster * Sphinx * Wadjet * Anubite * Petsuchos * Roc * Scarab * Scorpion Man * Mummy ** Minions * Avenger * Phoenix * Leviathan * War Turtle Siege * Siege Tower * Catapult Naval * Transport Ship * Kebenit * Pirate Ships * Ramming Gallery * War Barge |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Axes * Clubs Ranged weapons * Bow & Arrow * Javelins Territories Egypt * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (likely thousands of years before the birth of Christ) * Territory type: Unknown * Inhabitants: Humans, Monsters, Gods * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 13: Ancient: The Egyptians have been living in an era of Antiquity/Classical age would have the same civilization capabilities as being able to construct substantially large structures, discover agriculture, etc.. Power Source Science: Forging (With the usage of Armory which can upgrade units weapons, shields and armors) Divinity: Air Manipulation (With God Power Tornadoes) Meteor Summoning (With God Power Meteor) Conquest Stats Tier 9-B: Country: Based on their history of ancient Egyptian Kingdoms, they really only controlled areas that are close to the Nile River. Power Stats DC: Unknown: The usage of Titans which are strong enough with attacks that can create massive Earthquakes that can reach from the Western World to Eastern China. City: The usage of God Powers such as Meteor Shower and Tornadoes which can easily level most structures (and damage the rest) in a settlement. Small Building: With Siege Weapons which can cause substantial damage to structures (Including large Monster Units). Wall: Other Monster Units which are effectively strong against regular units(Hero units would scale to this, likely higher for large monster units.) Street: The strength of regular units such as infantry. Durability: Unknown: The Durability of the Titans which can tank blows from one another. Small Building: The durability of the Siege Weapon structures. Wall: The standard durability of monster units. Street: The Standard durability of infantry units. Speed: Unknown: The speeds of substantially strong units like the titans. Superhuman: Heroes can react to fast Cavalry units or other fast moving units of similar speeds. Peak Human: Heroes are capable of keeping pace with other peaked soldiers. Skills Stats The Egyptians gain favors through the construction of monuments, and the Pharaohs can both speed of the process of Construction or increase the rate of anything else a structure has. Strengths/Pros The Pharaoh is an incredibly powerful hero which makes him viable for battling against monster units. Weaknesses/Flaws The Egyptians have suffered from raids by Bandits and their territory are mostly desert, so it is nearly impossible to tract them down or scout them all. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Ra as titan.jpg|The Titan Ra-Horakhty Egyptian Settlement.jpg|An Egyptian Citadel Egyptian Units.jpg|The Egyptian Forces being assembled Pharaoh.jpg|The Pharaoh, both a hero and the ruling figure of any Dynasty Category:Age of Mythology Category:Army Category:Tier 13 Civilization Category:Fantasy Category:Gaming Category:Divinity Category:Science Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 9-B Conquest